Because She Couldn't Resist
by Coltan Heart
Summary: Other nights, Casey could not resist, and she carefully peeled open the door, silently begging the hinges to move quietly.  Then she'd tiptoe across the grungy floor, entranced by her stepbrother's sleeping form.


Casey's heartbeat thundered in her ears as she crept down the hallway. Her feet barely grazed the floor as she avoided all of the spots that would creak or moan and give her away. Countless times she had made that perilous journey from her room to his. It always felt a thousand miles long until she was there, standing right in front of his door. She'd stand there for about ten minutes, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she tried to talk herself out of what she was about to do.

Some nights, Casey would take a deep, shuddering breath and walk backward to her cold, empty room. Then she'd lie awake for hours, tossing and turning, and wishing that she had opened the door and stepped inside.

Other nights, Casey could not resist, and she carefully peeled open the door, silently begging the hinges to move quietly. Then she'd tiptoe across the grungy floor, entranced by her stepbrother's sleeping form. Or, at least, _she_ thought he was sleeping. In actuality, Derek was lying there, counting the seconds that were bringing her closer to him.

It was only when she delicately set herself on the covers beside him that he allowed his eyes to snap open. Casey was always startled when this happened--though it had followed the same pattern every night since the first.

* * *

The first time, she had been graceful--artfully stepping over magazines, shoes, and other assorted items. She used the moonlight from the window to navigate through the treacherous waters that separated Casey from her desired destination. Eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, she tried hard not to wake him. For that night, he was indeed asleep.

When she reached her goal, Casey gently set herself down beside him on the bed, staring down at the sweet, mocking mouth that had been tempting her all day long. Denying herself a little longer, her fingers moved of their own accord and swept through Derek's feathery red-brown hair. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips until--all at once--piercing eyes snapped open and a hand clamped around her wrist.

Casey froze, trapped more by his penetrating gaze than the strong fingers curled around her arm. His eyes probed her countenance, searching for something. Why was she in his room in the middle of the night--tangling her fingers in his hair, no less?

Suddenly, Casey whirred back to life and jumped up, tugging and pulling on the arm that he still held captive. She breathed heavily in her efforts, but Derek sat up and held tight, refusing to let her go.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked softly, trying not to frighten her.

"I don't know!" Casey protested fervently in hushed tones.

"I think you do," he retorted pulling her, forcing her to tumble forward. Casey dug her heels into the ground, keeping herself from falling into his arms. Bright, loud, red alarms were ringing in her ears as the space between them lessened. It was wrong.

"Derek, please," she entreated, not entirely sure if she was asking him to let her go or pull her closer. The battle raging in her mind was written all over her face and it was all the confirmation that Derek needed. With a tug of his arm, Casey stumbled onto the bed next to him. Then, with his free hand, he grasped the side of her face, anchoring his stepsister to the spot so that he could crash his lips onto hers.

Instantly, small arms snaked around his neck as she pressed her body closer to his. Her lips met his again and again as their hands explored curves, planes, dips, and hollows that they had been itching to trace for so long.

But suddenly--as if she'd been burned--Casey yanked herself out of his embrace so hard that she fell backward onto the floor.

"Casey!" Derek's cries fell on deaf ears as the object of his desire scrambled out of the room and locked herself in her own. Knowing it would futile to follow her, he simply got up and closed his own door before spending the rest of the night replaying what had happened.

Meanwhile, Casey flipped her fan onto maximum power and closed her eyes. Everywhere his hands and lips had touched her--her skin was burning in the most pleasurable way. But it was wrong. And it could never happen again. At least, that was what she told herself.

* * *

But after that, after so many months of the same routine, no questions were asked and no words were spoken. Derek merely peeled back the covers and Casey slid in, tucking herself into his side. Some nights--especially in the beginning--she would fiercely smash her lips onto his and he could tell that she was angry, frustrated, or scared. And he gave her what she wanted. But other nights--such as that one--she would simply burrow herself in his arms and he would hold her. Occasionally there were soft kisses and gentle caresses, but they mostly just took comfort in each other's presence.

The one thing that every time had in common was that when Derek awakened, Casey was no longer there. And, if he was truly honest with himself, he knew that was how it always would be.**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not very happy with this one. It feels OOC. And I don't like it all that much. But some things I really like about it, so I can't just get rid of it. And to make the characters _more_ in character, I'd probably have to change the whole idea here, and that's what I like so much about this one.

On the other hand, I think it seems rather plausible in some ways. I can certainly see Casey wanting _something_ with Derek, but not be willing to let anyone else know or have an official relationship. It would somewhat appease her conscience, I think. And yet, it still seems OOC. Lol. Still, I'd appreciate it if you guys would review and give me _your_ opinion.


End file.
